Ojos tristes
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Terry nunca creyó que aquella visita al cementerio significara algo para él. Pero para ese pequeño niño, significó todo. [One-Shot]


_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen por completo a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Si el juego me perteneciera, Rock ya estuviese ahí formando equipo con los hijos de Kim /3_

 _Dedicado con mucho cariño a Paul, ya sé que querías algo de más capítulos pero no sirvo para eso orz, ¡espero te guste!_

* * *

Visitar el cementerio no era algo que a Terry le apeteciera demasiado a pesar de lo espléndido del clima. Hacía calor pero no en exceso, y una brisa fresca le recorrió el cuerpo mientras cruzaba la puerta del lugar.

El cementerio de South Town era un sitio limpio y bien cuidado. Normalmente no había personas, mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana y en un día de semana, por lo que podía limpiar la tumba de su padre y colocar el ramo de flores que traía entre manos. No era como si al difunto Jeff Bogard le hubiesen gustado demasiado las flores, pero era parte del protocolo. Terry suspiró y se acomodó la gorra.

Debía admitirlo, se sentía culpable. Tenía mucho tiempo sin visitar la tumba de su padre y eso que hacía varias semanas que estaba en la ciudad, pero era algo que prefería dejar para otro día o mejor aún, cuando iba con Andy. Sin embargo esta vez tendría que ir solo, inclinarse frente a la tumba y hablar con él, contándole las buenas nuevas, sobre los entrenamientos y esa clase de temas de las que Jeff solía hablarle a sus hijos. Nunca fue especialmente comunicativo, pero siempre les demostró su atención y su afecto, como si de verdad fueran carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre. Andy y él eran afortunados de haberlo tenido como padre. Estaba acercándose a la tumba, ubicada en lo más recóndito del cementerio, cuando algo llamó su atención:

Una pequeña figura estaba sentada sobre el césped, mirando fijamente la lápida que se encontraba frente a él. Era un niño de no más de diez años, rubio y que permanecía quieto, observando aquel pedazo de piedra como si fuese un objeto desconocido, como si no entendiera del todo qué significaba estar ahí. Y por un momento, Terry no vio al chiquillo sino a sí mismo.

Recordó la muerte de su padre. Recordó haberse vestido de negro por primera vez en toda su vida. Recordó las pesadillas que tuvo durante meses y que, a pesar de su actual edad, tenía de vez en cuando. Recordó lo mucho que lloró y cómo gritó a los enterradores que se detuvieran, que era imposible que su padre estuviese muerto y que no podían ponerlo bajo tierra porque jamás lo iba a volver a ver. La diferencia con ese niño desconocido era que Terry no estuvo solo: Andy permaneció con él. Andy, aquel pequeño que fue obligado a madurar antes de tiempo en pos de apoyar a su hermano. A pesar de que Terry era el mayor, Andy fue quien mantuvo la cabeza fría para superar aquel trauma y consolar a Terry. No podía evitar sentirse culpable de cuando en cuando: era él quien debía hacerlo, no al revés. La impotencia de no haber podido ayudar a su padre se combinaba con la culpa de no haber sido el apoyo de su hermano menor. Tal vez de haberlo hecho Andy fuese diferente, menos estoico y con ganas de recuperar la juventud que nunca pudo tener. Quizá le fuese más fácil demostrar sus emociones, su cariño hacia las personas que eran importantes para él como Mai y Terry.

Un ahogado sollozo lo hizo volver a la realidad. El chico había bajado la cabeza y ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos, aunque era obvio que lloraba debido a la manera en que su cuerpecito temblaba. Terry se acercó.

— _Hey. Are you okay?_ —preguntó. El niño tardó un poco en darse cuenta que era a él a quien le hablaba, y atinó a apartar las manos de su cara y alzarla para ver a su inesperado interlocutor. Al ver aquellos ojos rojos de llanto, Terry sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—Hum. Eres muy pequeño para que estés solo en un lugar como este. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Sin miramientos, el niño apuntó con el dedo índice la lápida. Terry se maldijo mentalmente.

—O-oh, comprendo. Discúlpame —contestó, abochornado. Se acuclilló al lado del niño para estar a su altura y observarlo mejor —Pero, ¿y tú papá?

Ahora el menor frunció el ceño, y Terry comprendió que había vuelto a meter la pata.

—A él lo odio —respondió el menor casi enseguida —.Dejó sola a mi mamá.

El rubio se puso serio. Seguramente la pobre madre del chico había sido engañada y seducida por ese hombre, conocía varios casos de ese tipo. Después de todo, él y Andy también habían sido abandonados quizá por alguna jovencita desesperada, afortunadamente habían encontrado a alguien como Jeff. Evitó tocar de nuevo el tema para no terminar insultando a aquel miserable.

—Bueno, pero tú estuviste con tu mamá en todo momento, ¿no es así? —Preguntó, y el chico asintió con la cabeza —.Excelente. Entonces no estuvo sola —le aseguró, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas —.Estoy seguro que el tiempo que pasaste con ella la hiciste muy feliz, y te cuidará donde quiera que esté.

En realidad Terry no era una persona creyente. No sabía si el espíritu de su padre lo cuidaba desde el más allá, pero al menos la idea resultaba agradable y en ese caso, apropiada.

El niño bajó la mirada, como si de repente se hubiese avergonzado de haber dicho todo eso a un desconocido. Terry se aventuró a colocar la mano encima de su cabeza.

—Tranquilo, no debes de apenarte por algo así. Te entiendo… mi papá, al igual que tu mamá, también está aquí —añadió, y el rubio menor lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Y cuándo se supone que van a volver?

Aquella pregunta tomó a Terry desprevenido, y tragó saliva en espera de buscar la respuesta adecuada. No pudo hacerlo, ¿cómo se le explica a un pequeño niño que su madre había muerto y que cuando la gente muere no vuelve jamás? Llegó a su mente la creencia, escuchada muchos años atrás, de que los espíritus de las personas muertas habitaban en estrellas, pero se le figuró ridícula. Suspiró.

—Las personas que mueren no vuelven nunca… Debemos acostumbrarnos a su ausencia, aunque nos duela. Tal vez no nos acompañen físicamente pero siempre conservaremos los buenos momentos que pasamos con ellos —empezó a decir. Se sentía torpe al hablar de ese tema, seguramente Andy sabría explicarlo mejor —.Tu mamá vivirá siempre dentro de ti.

El chico se quedó en silencio. Terry se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, nervioso.

—… Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?—preguntó en espera de cambiar el tema por algo más sencillo. El pequeño rubio lo miró con repentina desconfianza.

—Mi mamá siempre me dijo que no hablara con desconocidos… —respondió. Terry parpadeó sorprendido para después soltar una risita.

—Eso lo cambia todo —bromeó —.Aunque a mí mi padre me decía que lo correcto era que, cuando me interesase conocer a una persona, debía presentarme primero. Me llamo Terry, ahora ya sabes mi nombre por lo que dejé de ser un desconocido, ¿verdad?

El niño pareció reflexionarlo. Después de unos segundos miró al mayor fijamente como si intentara ver si le ocultaba algo, para luego suspirar derrotado.

—Mi nombre es Rock —contestó, y Terry esperó un poco en pos de que dijera su apellido, pero no pasó. Le sonrió.

—Un gusto conocerte, Rock —respondió mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha en forma de saludo. El chico la aceptó dudoso, apartándola enseguida. El más alto no supo qué más decir, permaneció en un respetuoso silencio que no se atrevió a romper hasta que notó algo: la mirada de Rock estaba puesta sobre el ramo que traía en la diestra. Al verse descubierto, se volteó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Terry. El chiquillo se encogió todavía más, avergonzado.

— ¡No! ¡A los hombres no nos pueden gustar las flores! —repuso. Terry frunció el ceño.

— ¡Hey! ¡A mí me gustan, sobre todo las rosas! —se apresuró a contestar. ¡Las flores no eran exclusivas de las mujeres! De pronto cayó en cuenta que el chiquillo seguía sin mirarlo, y se abrazaba a sí mismo, con la cabeza baja.

—Yo… quería unas para mi mamá, pero no… no tengo dinero —lo último lo pronunció en voz más baja, como si realmente le doliera no haber podido hacer algo así. Terry lo miró, compasivo. Entendía perfectamente a aquel niño, y el parecido empezaba a inquietarle: Ningún niño merecía la infancia que él y Andy tuvieron.

—Ah… ¿Es eso? —preguntó. Miró el ramo y después alzó la vista para el menor. Lo tomó del hombro suavemente para que voltease y sin más, se lo entregó —.Toma. Un regalo de amigos para tu mamá.

Rock lo contempló, boquiabierto. Terry le sonrió antes de depositar las flores sobre sus manos.

—Anda, acéptalo por favor. Están frescas y seguramente a tu madre le gustarán.

—Pero… son para alguien más…

Terry soltó una risotada en espera de tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Igual mi viejo nunca fue muy asiduo a las flores —aseguró. Contempló la lápida: ni siquiera tenía puesto el nombre de la mujer. Debían ser muy pobres como para pagar algo así —.Vamos, ponlas.

El pequeño hizo lo que le pidió, dubitativo. Sin embargo debía admitir que la tumba lucía mucho mejor así, más bella y llena de vida, tal y como era su madre antes de caer en cama debido a una enfermedad. Ambos permanecieron en respetuoso silencio por unos minutos, antes de que Terry se incorporase.

—Bien, creo que es tiempo de irme a ver a mi padre. Siempre se enfadaba por mi impuntualidad, aunque él a veces era igual —rió entre dientes. Dedicó una mirada al niño antes de quedarse pensativo y apartarse la gorra, para enseguida colocarla sobre la cabeza del contrario.

—Y esto es un regalo de amigos para ti. Te traerá suerte… Sólo no la laves muy seguido —bromeó. Rock se quitó la gorra para observarla: Era de color rojo con blanco y le quedaba grande. Parecía vieja, y si el otro la conservaba todavía era porque seguramente se trataba de algo importante. ¿Cómo era posible que se la diera así como así?

Terry notó sus dudas. Supuso que una sonrisa no le serviría, por lo que se limitó a mirar al menor.

—Escucha… Esa gorra tiene un significado especial para mí. Ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y también en los mejores… Es como mi recordatorio. Un recordatorio para no olvidar quién soy… Quiero que la conserves. No importa lo que pase en un futuro, debes mantenerte fuerte y nunca olvidarte de quién eres y hacia donde quieres llegar. O algo así —se talló la nuca, repentinamente apenado. Definitivamente, no servía para dar palabras de aliento —. _Okey_ , es hora de irme. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver un día de estos, _Rockye_ —finalizó antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, evitando voltear a ver al chiquillo. Llegó a la tumba de su padre minutos después, mirando que el sitio estaba más limpio que de costumbre: seguramente Andy había ido antes que él.

—Hey, papá. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó a pesar de saber que no contaría con una respuesta. Extrañamente no sabía qué decir, su mente estaba en blanco.

—No pude traerte nada hoy, lo siento. Sí, ya sé que tampoco te he traído algo las últimas veces que he venido… —sonrió apenado —.Pero prometo que a la próxima te traeré el ramo más grande que encuentre en la florería. Palabra de honor.

Volvió a guardar silencio. Su vista se posó en las palabras cinceladas en la lápida desde hacía tantos años: _"A la memoria de Jeff Bogard"._ Se sintió solo, como seguramente se había sentido Rock antes de que él llegara. La única diferencia es que no había nadie para Terry en ese momento, ni lo habría en algún futuro.

—… Me haces mucha falta —aquello lo farfulló, y nada más salió de su boca. En silencio se levantó y miró la tumba una última vez antes de dirigirse a la salida. No notó la pequeña figura de un niño rubio que emergía de su escondite para colocar, tímidamente, una rosa encima de la lápida.

* * *

 _Otro fanfic de mis rubios favoritos. No sé, son como mi obsesión (?). Tenía ganas de escribir sobre su primer encuentro, se me hace algo demasiado tierno la forma en que se conocieron. En fin, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer._

 _Por cierto, ¿esta historia cuenta como un hurt/comfort? Me falta mucho por aprender del maravilloso mundo del fanfiction._


End file.
